The Familiar of The Sky
by The Evil Within1
Summary: The Sky that embraces all and protects all. A Zero who can't even cast magic. What will happen when these two come together? Insanity, romance, and explosions, that's what! TsunaxHarem. My first story, so be sure to review and like it!
1. The Emergence of the Sky

**These characters used belong to their respective owners. I don't own Familiar of Zero or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights are reserved, now, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Decimo has left the building**

 **Tsuna's** POV:

"Haaa" Tsuna sighed. "That's another stack paperwork done, hopefully Reborn won't bring anymore for now." Tsuna said to himself.

"After the conflict with the Vandice, and freeing the acrobaleno from their curse, there's nothing fun to do!" Tsuna gripped. Now I know what your thinking, 'what happened to the dame-Tsuna!' well the answer is he grew up, after all the things hes been through, he learned to accept and even enjoy his life's chaos. This pleased Reborn greatly.

Anyway, back to the story.

Then in a way that could almost be considered cliché, a glowing green portal appeared in the middle of his office. "Well, I know the saying 'be careful what you wish for, and I have to say this, but what the hell?" Tsuna questioned. "Okay, this seems to be a portal of some kind, maybe I should call Byakuran, he does govern space with his mare rings." **(This is actually true, this is why he can see alternate realities.)** … on second thought, maybe I won't." Tsuna thought, thinking of all the damage Byakuran and his guardians would do. "Well, I wished something interesting would happen and it did, so who am I to turn this down. (He also grew a set of adventure.) "Now lets make sure I have everything, lets see… X-gloves, natsu's ring, badass cloak, leon jr. and my fedora **(In this story, that is the symbol of completing Reborn's training, Dino never finished it, which is why he is still clumsy.)** along with a note that I'm going out so my guardians won't tear apart the Mansion or Namimori looking for me." Tsuna listed running through his... well list. "Alright, I've got everything, Now, Onward, To ADVENTURE!" Tsuna yelled. 'Man, I've always wanted to say that!' Tsuna thought while plunging into the void.

 **Chapter 2: The Decimo has arrived** /

((((((((((((LINE BREAK WITH MY DYING WILL!)))))))

 **Tristain, Royal Magic Academy** /

 **Louise's** POV:

"Alright, has everyone summoned a familiar?" questioned the teacher, Mr. Colbert.

For those who do not know what is happening, this is the springtime summoning ritual, when all mages summon their destined familiars. "All of us, but Louise the Zero Professor." This was said by a girl with red hair, named Kirche Zerbst, and rival of Louise.

"Ah, yes, would you please come up and summon your familiar." Said Mr. Colbert. "Yes sir." Louise said quietly.

Louise was a small girl, easily being mistaken for 13, when actually 16, and had strawberry pink hair. She then marched up to the circle, ignoring the taunts and jeers from the crowd of students. "Ha, she'll probably make it explode, just like whenever else she uses magic!" said loudly by a blonde haired boy named Guiche.

Louise ignored the boy focusing all she could on her chosen chant. Louise took a deep breath, then began her chant. "Oh Familiar, Who Exists somewhere in the void, Who holds the power to envelop all, to embrace all, and protect all, answer my call, follow my voice and answer my plea!" Lousie thundered. During this, the sky, which had once been clear, was beginning to churn. What looked like purple clouds were around the edges of their vision, hanging just barely out of sight. The next layer appeared to be raining, but the drops were moving slowly. Next was clear, but shining with intense sunlight, looking almost glittery. After that the storm began again, with what looked like green lighting surging through the clouds, bringing with it a heavy fog of mist which appeared to be changing shapes rolled out across the field. The second to last, was what looked like an ungodly storm of red, never stopping in one place. Finally, over Louise, was a spot as clear as when she began, but was seemed to be trying to stay only around her.

Her classmates and teacher were scared, but for two completely different reasons. The students because they were expecting her to fail and make nothing happen, but to make such a storm, it scared them, and was making them slightly weary of the one they called a zero if she could make a storm of this magnitude. The teacher was scared because he had never heard such a chant, and never with so much conviction. Them, everything seemed to stop for a few seconds, Them, all the weather was pulled directly into the circle and changed it, turned it into some symbol none of them knew **(the 10th Vongola crest look it up if you don't recognize it.)** Then an explosion of color happened. What looked like a rainbow made of fire erupted from the circle, throwing up a lot of smoke, then when it started to clear, they heard something. "My, my, I was right, this will be exciting." Said the voice.

 **Authors Notes**

 **"Hey there all you readers out there, this is my first story on , but I hope to one day be as excellent a writer as the authors Gabriel Blessings, Fahad09, or Marcel Gelan Sands. If you don't know these writers, look them up and read their stories. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story, as this is just a rough outline while think out the plot arcs. Be truthful in your assessments as well, as I want to get better. This is also somewhat OOC, as through all of Tsuna's adventures, he's grown slightly jaded to weird things. You kind of have to be for his lifestyle. Also, in regards to Leon Jr., I made him in regards to how useful a shape-memory chameleon would be, and decided that Tsuna deserved one for passing Reborn's training, like how he gave Dino Enzo. Just wanted to Clarify. Please no pointless flames. Hope to update again soon. SEE YA!**


	2. The Familiar Is?

**I Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Familiar of Zero. Or any anime/manga/ any thing in general that's aired in fact. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story, but instead be making the last of the episodes of Katekyo Hitman so I can see an animated Emma. Anyway, authors notes at the end as usual.**

 **On With The Story!**

 **"You Stupid dog!" Talking/yelling**

 **'Man, what happened now?' Thoughts**

 **(Explosion!) Spells**

 **Chapter 2: The Familiar Is...?**

 **Louise POV:**

'Th-This ...is my sacred familiar?' thought Louise in disbelief.

'H-h-ho-HOW COULD I HAVE SUMMONED A HUMAN AS A FAMILIAR!' Yeah, that disbelief quickly turned to sadness, at the thought of failure, denial, as she couldn't have possible failed so badly that she summoned a human, something that hadn't ever happened before{to her knowledge}, and then finally, rage. Lots and lots of Rage.

"You! Commoner, who are you, and why, did YOU appear when I did the summoning spell!" Louise yelled at the summoned man? **(1)**

This seemed to attract the man from his distracted looking around, like he had never seen an academy before. This allowed Louise to see what the 'commoner' looked like, which admittedly didn't look that bad. He wore strange black clothing, with what appeared to be a 'orange of all colors' tie, with a mantle going around his shoulders, looking more like a cape than anything. He also wore a black and, 'there's that color again' orange hat with a wide rim, making it easy to hide his face if he would choose to. There was also something small and green on the brim of the hat, looking a little like a lizard, or at least a toy one **.** **(2)**

"Maybe that 'little lizard, toy?' creature is my true familiar, and that peasant was just dragged along?" Louise muttered to herself more than a little hopefully. This would show that the others that she wasn't a Zero, she just pulled to hard, and got a commoner as well.

"Miss Valliere, if you would please bind your familiar so we can conclude the ceremony" said , hiding his thoughts on what the summoning of a human could mean until later. This snapped Louise back to reality.

"O-of course ." Louise stammered out embarrassed at having to be snapped out of a day dream. She then walked up to what she hoped was her familiar.

"Hmm? what can I do for you, little lady?" questioned the summoned man, who looked Louise in the eyes, showing his own to be a startling mix of brown and amber, making her stutter from the sheer heat of the gaze. **(3)**

"I-I-I believe that my new familiar is on your hat." she said slightly shyly. She would have demanded it be handed over immediately, and planned to, but something about this person, it was making her think that that would be a bad idea at the time.

"Oh? You speak French, yet this looks like Europe. Oh well, still not the weirdest thing I've seen or done." The man mumbled to himself quietly. Louise had to strain her ears to hear that, and it confused her. Europe? French? What were those words. First he's speaking what sounds like gibberish, then he's talking like an average Tristainian! It made no sense!

"Now, what's this about a familiar?"

(1) Some familiars can be human shaped, or might be female, she just doesn't know yet because of the mantle around his body.

(2) You got to admit, Leon does look like a toy, right up until he transforms into a gun.

(3) The Boss eyes. You get better at it when you have mafia boss enemies, and unruly underlings.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey there everyone out there! Got a new chapter out now, its quite a bit shorter than the first one, but I decided to break this chapter into 2 sections, the second of which I will post sometime around Friday. By the way, to** Raximus, **I didn't put down operation meteor down there because I** **just listing some authors from my favorites list. I also don't really enjoy Gundam fanfiction. Sorry. I will also NOT be including the guardians in this story, however I will start a new story focused around what would happen if they were summoned, or what they get up to without Tsuna there. Hope you all enjoy those. Well, that's about it. I always like followers and likes, so make sure to, and leave a review so I become a better writer to! See Ya Later!**


	3. I'm Sorry: An End and a Beginning

**I'm Sorry: an End and a Beginning**

To all my fans, I am sorry to say that I must stop this fic.

I AM however, putting it up for adoption. If you are interested, PM me and I'll give you permission, as well as the notes I had for the story.

Whether you want to use them or not, is up to your own discretion. On a happier note, I WILL begin posting challenges and other, information at points in the future due to the recent changes in my internet. So, look forward to more :)


End file.
